Remus Lupin, ou le démon au visage d'ange
by Axeliste
Summary: Pour tous, Remus Lupin était un garçon sérieux, un peu timide mais profondément gentil et surtout un acharné du travail ou de la lecture. Rares étaient les moments où l'on ne voyait pas le garçon plongé dans sa lecture ou écrivant je ne sais quoi frénétiquement sur un parchemin.


**Titre** : Remus Lupin, ou le démon au visage d'ange

 **Auteur** : Axeliste

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowling

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Wolfstar

 **Note de l'auteur** : Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais bon, sur un malentendu vous pourriez apprécier! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour tous, Remus Lupin était un garçon sérieux, un peu timide mais profondément gentil et surtout un acharné du travail ou de la lecture. Rares étaient les moments où l'on ne voyait pas le garçon plongé dans sa lecture ou écrivant je ne sais quoi frénétiquement sur un parchemin. Alors évidemment, qu'un garçon comme lui se liant d'amitié avec des garçons comme Black ou Potter était surprenant. Le châtain était complètement aux antipodes de ses deux amis qui étaient bien trop bruyants, irréfléchi et complètement fou pour le bien de Poudlard. Cependant, au fil des ans, tout le monde s'habitua au groupe que formait les Maraudeurs.

En cinquième année, Lupin fut nommé préfet avec Evans. C'est au cours de cette année là que la vision de tous changea pour Lupin. Les premiers jours, Lupin - avec ses cicatrices - avait beaucoup impressionné les premières années, cependant au vue du sourire rassurant, de la gentillesse et de l'aura de tranquillité qui émanait de Remus, tout les plus jeunes ou presque avait trouvé en le cinquième année un grand frère protecteur. Les premiers mois se passèrent ainsi, dès qu'un des plus jeunes Griffondors avait le moindre souci, il se dirigeait vers le préfet afin de demander de l'aide. A ce moment-là, les Griffondors se demandaient encore comment et pourquoi un garçon aussi bien que Remus, pouvait traîner avec des crétins comme ses amis - bien qu'ils aient un peu mûri depuis leur entrées a Poudlard. Mais surtout comment le Loup Garou faisait pour les supporter dans leur imbécillité. A cette époque, James et Sirius étaient considérés -par les autres jeunes gens de leur maison- comme les chefs de leur petit groupe, c'était eux qui se surpassaient pour trouver des blagues plus nulles et débiles les unes que les autres certes mais c'était surtout autour d'eux que gravitait le petit groupe, enfin du moins c'était ce que tous pensaient. Et ils n'avaient pas tout a fait tord d'un côté...

Les mentalités changèrent le jour de l'anniversaire du préfet. Sirius avait décidé de faire une fête pour fêter comme il se doit les 17 ans de son ami et avait embarqué dans son plan farfelu James et Peter, quand bien même, le but du plan de Black et celui de Potter et Pettigrew divergeait: le sorcier de sang-pur aux cheveux noirs voulait réellement faire une fête inoubliable pour son ami, tandis que ses deux amis voulaient simplement que leurs amis ouvrent les yeux et se déclarent l'un a l'autre. Et autant Remus était parfaitement conscient de ses sentiments totalement non platonique pour un de ses meilleurs amis, autant Sirius avait posé des œillères et semblait complètement indisposé a les retirer et à ouvrir les yeux. Cela faisait donc presque trois mois que -surtout- James et -un peu- Peter essayaient de faire comprendre à Black l'étendu de ses propres sentiments pour Moony. Et autant dire que cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, Padfoot refusait catégoriquement de voir Son Moony comme un potentiel petit ami seulement parce que tous les autres n'avaient pas réellement d'importance. Enfin, James y travaillait encore. Retournons a nos moutons, voulez vous: la fête. C'était une fête surprise -même si au bout de 5 ans ce n'était plus vraiment une surprise-, et presque tout Poudlard y était convié : tous les Griffondors, beaucoup de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles, et deux trois Serpentards -parce qu'évidemment que Remus s'entendait bien avec des Serpentards, il était trop gentil pour son propre bien, dixit Black et Potter-. Lupin avait fait semblant d'être surpris au vue de la Surprise, afin de ne pas vexer Sirius, puis avait droit a un verre de punch dans la main, et discutait a présent avec Lily tout en bougeant les hanches au rythme des Beatles -James avait imposé tous les groupes Moldus que Lily appréciait-. Un second année Griffondor était alors arrivé et avait demandé s'il connaissait son grand frère, ceux à quoi Remus avait répondu par la négative. Il avait lancé un regard suppliant a son amie en face de lui, elle avait rit et avait demandé au deuxième année pourquoi est ce qu'il posait cette question:

"- Remus, tu aimes les garçons nan?"

Lupin avait relevé des yeux surpris sur Lily , qui lui lançait un regard "Démerde-toi". Sirius était arrivé a ce moment-là, avait passe un bras autour des épaules de Lily et alors que le brun allait ouvrir la bouche, le deuxième année avait reprit :

"- Et bien, si vous sortez ensemble puis vous vous marriez, tu seras mon beau frère ! Et mon frère craint dans son boulot de grand frère alors que tu es juste parfait !"

Le petit avait regardé Remus les yeux pleins d'étoiles, et le loup-garou n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre que le gamin était parti en courant chercher son frère. Le préfet releva les yeux sur ses amis : Lily était sur le point d'éclater de rire, tandis que Sirius affichait une grimace. Moony n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le petit Griffondor était de retour avec un quatrième année de Serdaigle. Le pauvre Serdaigle semblait d'ailleurs vouloir être n'importe où à cet instant présent qu'à la place où il était. Avec une pirouette dont il avait le secret, le préfet des Griffondors envoya le petit de sa maison leur chercher des boissons, et Tim -le Serdaigle- se retourne alors précipitamment vers Remus, s'excusant sans jamais respirer, et était prêt à se jeter à ses pieds quand ils furent interrompus:

"-Et bien Lupin, un peu plus et tu pourrais changer de maison et venir chez nous."

Sirius, Lily et Tim se tendirent à la vue de Narcissa Black accompagné de Regulus qui affichaient tout deux un petit sourire qui démontraient leurs amusements. Remus leur adressa un sourire tranquille, et Reg souhaita un bon anniversaire au loup garou, tandis que Narcissa tendait une boite emballé au garçon tout en lançant un regard assassin au Serdaigle. Le préfet n'eut pas le temps d'attraper le cadeau que Sirius passa un bras autour de la taille de son Moony et le tira un peu en arrière tout en lançant un regard noir aux membres de sa famille, Lily se plaça aux côtés des garçons et demanda aux deux Black se qu'ils faisaient ici, ce à quoi, Regulus répondit:

"-Nous avons été invité.

-Aucune chance, c'est James, Sirius, Peter et moi qui-

-Lily, c'est moi qui les ai invité."

Padfoot lança un regard trahi et totalement outré au loup à cette déclaration, et voulu s'éloigner de lui, mais Remus avait anticipé la chose et tenait fermement la taille de son ami à présent, l'empêchant de s'éloigner, ne tournant pas la tête vers son ami, Lupin continua de parler aux Black:

"-Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un cadeau de votre part par contre.

-Comme quoi, on a tous des surprises aujourd'hui." répondu hargneusement Lily à son ami préfet.

Le loup garou leva les yeux au soleil, se contentant de prendre le cadeau des deux Serpentards. C'est un "GAY!" hurlé à l'adresse de Sirius et Remus et à la façon dont ils se tenaient l'un l'autre qui coupa court à l'échange, l'alcool aidant, c'est aussi ça qui poussa Moony a se pencher pour ravager la bouche de Padfoot. C'est le bruit de dégoût qui passa la barrière des lèvres de Regulus qui coupa le baiser des deux garçons, le brun s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à dire quelque chose à son frère quand le plus jeune reprit d'un air toujours dégoutté:

"-J'ai vu leurs langues! C'est dégouttant! Leurs langues! Arrrgg!"

Narcissa leva les épaules et les yeux, se contentant de répondre par un " J'imagine tellement ta réaction si tu les avais surpris les mains dans le froc ou l'un en train de sucer l'autre tient..." et tourna le dos, tandis que Reg affichait une mine choqué et effrayé. Lily et Sirius affichaient juste un air totalement choqué, ne s'attendant réellement pas à ça. Remus, lui restait totalement inébranlable, un bras toujours accroché à la taille à son petit ami.

Parce que oui, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black sortaient ensemble depuis trois semaines maintenant. Après des années à se tourner autour, un aveuglement digne des plus grand de la part de Padfoot, beaucoup de peurs de perdre un ami de chaque côté, et au final une blague qui à mal fini pour que les deux jeunes hommes ouvrent leurs cœurs. Même si dans notre cas, ça serait plutôt une course poursuite avec Rusard, une salle de cours abandonné, un placard un peu trop étroit, et de la précipitation qui a entraîné un baiser accidentel, puis un passionné qui est à l'origine de tout. Enfin bref. Cela faisait effectivement trois semaines que les deux garçons échangeaient de long baisers passionnés au détour d'un couloir, et dans le plus grand secret. Sirius avait peur de la réaction de ses amis et avait persuadé Remus de le laisser leur annoncer, seulement le légendaire courage des Griffondors s'était un peu fait la malle, et au final le garçon aux cheveux longs n'avait encore rien dit à leurs amis.

Remus par contre, avait prit certaines dispositions, Sirius avait peut être peur des réactions de leurs amis, mais les éléments qui consistaient réellement un risque pour eux était la famille Black ou des amis de la famille. De ce fait, Remus, en son statut de préfet était allé demander a parler à chaque Black, seul à seul. Il les avait mis au courant de la nature de leur relation, les avait -pour la plupart- menacé des pires sévices à la moindre remarque dans ou hors Poudlard, il en était même venu a faire un serment inviolable avec Bellatrix ou Lucius afin d'être sûr d'être tranquille. Et oui, il avait été particulièrement convainquant. Regulus et Andromeda avaient été les seules à ne pas tirer une tête outré à l'annonce : Reg avait longuement regardé le préfet dans les yeux et lui avait demandé si Sirius était heureux, tandis que Narcissa avait seulement fait une réflexion sur "le plus a plaindre dans cette relation, parce que Sirius était, et bien, lui et Remus un démon sous la peau d'un ange.".

C'est d'ailleurs de cette manière que tout les trois avaient commencé a s'adresser la parole et tenaient des conversations de quelques minutes sans s'insulter.

Mais revenons à cette fête d'anniversaire :

Sirius se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de son Moony, s'éloignant de quelques pas et s'exclama haut et fort que "Ce n'était pas vrai, ils n'étaient pas ensembles !".

James et Peter débarquèrent sur cette déclaration, se rapprochant de Lily qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles et d'un Remus particulièrement silencieux. Trop silencieux. Cela aurait dû inquiéter Padfoot, mais il était bien trop prit par la panique sur le coup. A la place, Prongs hurla un "quoi?" retentissant, qui fit encore plus paniquer son ami, qui continuait de s'exclamer que lui et Moony étaient seulement ami, rien de plus, le Black continua de palabrer , se mélangeant dans ses explications, et c'est sur un "c'était seulement une blague!" lamentable que Saint Remus intervint:

"- Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont qu'une blague, Black?"

Un silence de mort s'imposa dans la salle. Le ton employé par le loup garou était un mélange entre la mortification, le dégoût, la haine, et tout un tas d'autres sentiments. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, persuadé que si quelqu'un ouvrait la bouche avant que Sirius ne réponde par un non-parce que cela ne pouvait être que un non-, il se ferait simplement rayé de la carte par le préfet de cinquième année. C'était la première fois que le ton employé par le cinquième année ne se voulait pas sympathique, gentil, ou amical.

C'est d'ailleurs ce ton qui fit réaliser l'entendue de sa connerie à l'animagus. C'était pourtant le moment parfait pour annoncer au grand jour son amour pour Remus, mais non, Sirius n'était pas prêt, il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il releva la tête pour croiser le regard dorée au bord des larmes de Lupin, alors Black se rapprocha rapidement de son petit ami, attrapant ses hanches et soufflant un:

"Non, non, évidemment que non, je t'aime aussi, s'il te plaît, je-

-Bien."

Moony avait attrapé par la taille son amour et le tenait fermement, puis il haussa un peu la voix afin de tout le monde l'entende:

"-Si quelqu'un veut dire quoi que ce soit a propos de notre relation, c'est le moment, mais autant vous prévenir que je lui arracherais la langue et que j'ai des moyens pour cacher un corps sans avoir de problèmes."

Le silence s'étendit un peu plus longtemps, ce fut Potter et Regulus qui, en chuchotant au même moment, coupèrent cet absence de bruit:

"-Et on se demande encore pourquoi Lupin peut être ami avec les autres Maraudeurs?"

"-Putain, je dois 200 gallions a Lily."

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Remus John Lupin attrapa le visage de Sirius Orion Black et l'embrassa sans aucune autre forme de procès.

On raconte que, jusqu'au moment où Lupin finit sa scolarité, la moindre nuance menaçante dans sa voix, arrivait à faire faire des cauchemars à la pauvre petite chose qui avait eut l'audace d'énerver le préfet des Griffondors. Des élèves auraient même été rester coincé dans heures durant dans un minuscule placard a balais après avoir eut la malheureuse idée d'insulter la "honte" des Black. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

 _FIN_


End file.
